The Confession
by Rossnrachgal
Summary: What if Niles hadn't gone out of town right away in Something Borrowed, Someone Blue Part 1? Can Daphne confess how she feels before it's too late? My first attempt at a slightly AU.


Daphne Moon was in trouble. The court ordered therapist was supposed to help her solve her problematic feelings before her wedding in less than one week. When she was told she had to see the therapist as part of the deal for throwing a basket of laundry over Frasier Crane's balcony, she was secretly relieved. This would finally allow her to hash out her fear of marrying Donny. That's all it had to be. Pre-wedding jitters. Until this point, she had kept everything she had been feeling completely bottled up. This would be the perfect way to get it out in the open, and allow her to move on with her own future. But something had happened in that one-hour session with the therapist. It was the first time she had said it out loud. She wasn't in love with Donny.

So much had been leading up to this moment for months. Ever since Dr. Crane had spilled the other Dr. Crane's secret, her life had been in a tailspin. She was supposed to be in love with the witty lawyer who stole her heart in a matter of months. Except he had never really stolen her heart. When he had proposed, she felt like she had to say yes. Everyone else told her that her "perfect" man in the red bow-tie was simply a symbol of her fear of commitment. Yet, deep in her heart, she knew it was more than that. There was someone else out there that she was meant to be with. And then it happened. She found out Niles Crane was in love with her and her life turned upside down.

But why? Niles Crane. He was her longtime friend, and though she was in complete shock that he had carried these feelings for six and a half years, it in no way should have changed anything about the plans for her future. It would be easier if she kept her knowledge of his feelings to herself. What sense was there in telling him she knew how he felt when she didn't reciprocate his feelings? It would only be embarrassing for him and create an awkwardness between them. He had a new relationship and appeared to be very happy. Who was she to get in the way of that?

The reason why was that she couldn't get Niles out of her mind. For the next several months, she found herself daydreaming about her boss' charming brother. In a matter of days, he had gone from the man she saw as one of her very best friends to a man that she couldn't stop thinking about romantically. She suddenly found him unbelievably attractive and all his small gestures incredibly sweet. She began thinking back on all that he had done for her over the years and it suddenly made sense. There were things he had said to her that she didn't think twice about at the time, but once she realized he had been in love with her, his words made more sense. She had spent years dating and looking for the right man, when perhaps he had been right in front of her the all along.

So here she was. Just a few days from her wedding and sitting in her car outside of a therapist's office. She didn't know what to do. The easy thing would be to forget about her realization and marry Donny. It would save everyone a lot of trouble. After all, she had more than a dozen family members traveling half way around the world to watch her get married.

It just wasn't that easy though. Daphne had always been the type of person to trust her intuition and follow her heart. It's what had led her to America eight years before. Today she had finally confessed that she wasn't in love with Donny. And though she had known for months what she was afraid to admit, she couldn't deny her feelings any longer.

"I'm head over heels in love with him," she said out loud as she sat in her car while the radio played some cheesy love song. "I'm bloody in love with Dr. Crane."

* * *

Sitting through Morrie's funeral was difficult for so many reasons. Obviously, the very sad fact that the longtime familiar face of the Elliott Bay Towers had passed was one of them. But for Daphne, she finally realized what she had to do. When the funeral was over she was going to tell Dr. Crane, her boss, about her feelings for his brother. Perhaps he could provide much needed clarity for her. If he could tell her that Niles was truly over her, she could move on and marry Donny.

It's not like marrying Donny would be the worst thing she could do. She had dated for so many years and finally found someone that treated her right and could provide stability. It just wasn't the same though. She had never felt like this in her entire life. Not with Clive, Joe, or Donny. The feelings that had overcome her in recent months were something she couldn't put into words. These feelings of love were indescribable.

After the funeral, she waited for everyone to leave the condo before she talked to Dr. Crane.

"Did he mention if he was going home?" Daphne asked Dr. Crane as she felt her nausea worsen. The whole situation was making her feel sick.

"Yes, he said he was going home to pack. But Daphne, he and Mel are going away for a quick getaway tonight. You may want to head over there now if you're going to catch him," he replied.

"Oh my, I just don't know what I'm going to say to him, Dr. Crane. But you're right. I've got to this today."

"Daphne, just remember to speak from the heart."

* * *

The walk from the elevator to Niles Crane's front door seemed like an eternity. It was actually just a few short steps from where she got off, but to Daphne it felt like a million miles. All she could hope for at this point was that he would be alone so that she could finally tell him what she had been yearning to say for so long.

The light tap from her fingers was almost reminiscent of how she was feeling. The normally outgoing Daphne was a ball of nerves and she had never felt shyer in her life.

The door opened swiftly to reveal the handsome Dr. Crane on the other side. His golden hair and sparkling blue eyes went well with the adorable smile he unveiled upon seeing her.

"Daphne! What a surprise. What brings you by? Is everything okay?"

"Hello, Dr. Crane," she said nervously. "I was hoping I could speak with you about something. Is now a bad time?"

"Of course not," he replied. "I am leaving in a bit to go to a cabin with Mel, but I've got some time before I've got to go. Come in."

Niles led her to his fainting couch. As he watched Daphne take a seat, he couldn't help but notice that her lips were trembling and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Daphne, is everything okay? Are you upset about Morrie?"

"I am upset about him, but that's not what's on me mind right now," she said.

"What's the matter? You know you can tell me."

"You see, that's just it. I don't know if I can."

"What do you mean? You can always talk to me," Niles acknowledged, clearly hurt by Daphne's lack of confidence in the situation.

"Alright. I'll try," she answered as she turned her body towards him. "Do you remember right before I got engaged to Donny how I told you I thought there was someone else I was supposed to be with, even if I didn't know who he was yet?"

"I do remember, yes," Niles said.

"Well, as it turns out, there is someone else," Daphne revealed.

She could instantly see the look of shock sprawling across his face.

"There is? There's someone else?" he asked.

She nodded slowly.

"Does this mean you're not going to marry Donny?"

Daphne tried so hard, but she could no longer hold back her tears. As she always did when she cried, her head dipped forward and a look of hopelessness took its place on her face.

"Oh, Daphne, come here," Niles said, instantly enveloping her in his arms to comfort her.

The feeling of his arms around her was almost too much. All she wanted him to do was kiss her.

"Dr. Crane, you don't understand," she disclosed as she slowly pulled away.

"It's okay, Daphne. I'm not judging you at all. You can tell me anything."

"Dr. Crane. My someone else," she paused before taking a deep breath. "It's you."

Niles' eyes widened as he heard the words leave her lips. His face turned paler than its already light tone.

"M-m-m-me?" he stuttered as the look of shock remained on his face.

"Yes. You. You see, I found out about your feelings for me right before Christmas. And ever since then, well frankly I can't stop thinking about you," she confessed. "I think I'm in love with you."

Niles was silent. He gazed at her in shock, but then looked away.

Embarrassed, Daphne stood up and began walking towards the door. "This was a mistake. I'll leave you alone."

Niles jumped up after her and tried to grab her hand as she walked away.

"No, Daphne wait!" he exclaimed. "Please don't go."

"I have to Dr. Crane. You are with Mel now and certainly don't have feelings for me anymore." She turned away again.

He lightly touched her shoulder, urging her to face him again.

"That's certainly not true, Daphne. I've had feelings for you since the day I met you. Those feelings will never stop," he confessed.

What was he saying? Was it what she was hoping to hear?

"I just don't understand," Niles continued. "How did you learn about how I felt?"

"Your brother accidentally let it slip when he was high on his meds for his back pain," Daphne replied. "It was an accident. He only learned earlier today that he had done so."

A short silence ensued. Niles was the first to interrupt the tension.

"So are you telling me that you want to be with me? Are you leaving Donny?"

She moved several inches closer to him. It took everything she had to not grab him and kiss him. She stared deeply into his beautiful eyes as he returned a look of painful confusion.

"Dr. Crane. I want to be with you," she confessed again. "More than anything in this world. If you feel the same way, I will call off the wedding."

She could tell he didn't know how to respond. He was nervous and quiet. Their eyes then met again, and before she could react, Niles had lunged himself at her and taken her in his arms. Their lips danced in unison, releasing all the built up tension in the process. It felt magical as it was happening. He was a wonderful kisser, lightly running his hands up and down her back as her hands worked through his hair.

As their lips parted, they both exhaled deeply as they stared deep into each other's eyes. Smiles emerged on both of their faces as they both realized what was happening.

"Daphne, I love you. My God, do you know how long I've wanted to tell you that?"

"Six and a half years," she giggled as she brushed her thumb across his cheek. "I love you so much too."

She felt him wrapping his arms around her, cocooning her with nearly seven years worth of feelings in one hug.

"I can't believe this is happening," he said as he held her as closely as possible.

"Same here," she replied. "Same here."

Niles released her from the hug and ran his hand through her hair. "You're unbelievably beautiful, you know?"

"Thank you, Dr. Crane."

"You can't call me that anymore. I'm Niles."

"Niles," she said, smiling from ear to ear.

Their lips found each other again as they both felt extreme bliss move throughout their bodies.

"What are we going to do now," Daphne asked as she wrapped her arms around Niles and rested her head on his shoulders.

"Well, I suppose I will have to have a talk with Mel. I'm supposed to pick her up in a little while."

"And I've got to go let Donny know. This is going to break his heart."

"Daphne, you have to do what's in your heart. Are you sure this is what you want?

"I've never been more sure about anything in me life, Niles. I'm so in love with you. Are you sure this is what you want."

"It's all I've wanted for nearly seven years. I just pray that I don't wake up and find out this was all a dream."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm yours if you'll have me," she gushed.

"I'll have you," Niles responded without hesitation.

Niles Crane took Daphne Moon in his arms, and for the first time, they had each found the love of their life.


End file.
